puppet_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder (Live Action series)
'''Bob the Builder '''is an upcoming live action series which will be similar to the original Bob the Builder series. The show will be non-canon to the Puppet Pals universe as there will be different things happening in this show. Characters * Bob the Builder: The protagonist villain of the series and an evil, rude and abusive builder who uses his own machines as slaves. * Scoop: A yellow backhoe digger who is the leader of Bob's machines. * Muck: A red dump truck who is one of Bob's machines. * Dizzy: An orange concrete mixer who is one of Bob's machines. In this show, Dizzy's gender will be male, and will have an Australian accent. * Roley: A road roller who is one of the machines that belong to Bob. * Lofty: A blue crane who is another machine who belongs to Bob. He will have a Scottish accent in this show. * Wendy: Bob's business partner. * Furious Bob the Builder: The main antagonist of the series. * Pilchard: Bob's cat. * Bird: A bird who is Roley's best friend. * Spud: One of the two secondary antagonists, and a villainous scarecrow who likes committing crimes with his partner, Travis. * Travis: A talking tractor who is one of the two secondary antagonists, and Spud's partner in crime. He is also French-American. * Benny: A machine who appears as a recurring character. * Scrambler: A machine who appears as a recurring character. Changes to the show * Bob, the titular main character of the Bob the Builder franchise, will have a personality that will be different to his original counterpart. The original Bob is a friendly builder while the live action Bob is evil, lazy, rude, abusive, neglectful and uncaring as he forces his machines into slavery, abuses them and leads them into danger. Bob is the protagonist villain of this show. * Dizzy, the orange cement mixer, will have a gender swap in this version. The original Dizzy is female while the live action Dizzy is male. Dizzy will also have an Australian accent. * Lofty, the blue crane, will be less scared, and will have a Scottish accent. * Bird, the best friend of Roley, the green steam roller, will have a different skin colour. * Spud the Scarecrow will have a much different personality in this version. While Spud is not truly evil, and is more of a mischievous and unintentional antagonist in the original Bob the Builder series, Spud will have a much more intentionally villainous side in the live action Bob the Builder series. Spud will also have a similar voice to Finbar the Shark from Rubbadubbers, and will have the same "Arr! Arr! Arr!" catchphrase as Finbar. * Travis the Tractor will also have a much different personality in this version. Travis is not evil in the original Bob the Builder series, but he will be a villain in the live action Bob the Builder series. He is Spud's partner in crime, and will have a French-American accent. * Pilchard the Cat will have yellow eyes. * Farmer Pickles may not appear in this version of the Bob the Builder series possibly due to no picture of what he looks like in real life, and the Puppet Pals app allows 8 actors or characters only. * Bob's machines and Travis will be talking without mouths. * Bob, Wendy, Spud and Furious Bob the Builder's appearances all resemble costumes. * The theme song will be shorter than the original theme song. Category:Puppet Pals TV shows Category:Non-Canon Category:Upcoming